


Let's just ignore this lore-breaking Palace for now

by Kiritagawa



Series: Why you can't simply write a Party Member into a pre-existing story [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Making fun of plot points, i guess, idk - Freeform, rantfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: "Hey, how do they get into a palace they don't know all codewords for?""Uhhhhhhhhh.....Look, we just need a way to give Kasumi her Persona before Sae's infiltration.""Fair point.""But also...didn't we have a rule you can't ha-""Hey, no Spoilers in the Summary.""We really should not have re-written the starting scene first."
Series: Why you can't simply write a Party Member into a pre-existing story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015299
Kudos: 6





	Let's just ignore this lore-breaking Palace for now

"...Morgana, her phone static is so bad I literally can't heard a word she's saying. I...I give up." Akira sighs as he abruptly hangs up on Kasumi.

"I don't think she'll appreciate you hanging up like that, Idiot..." Morgana sighs.

"She'll just think the signal dropped. It's fine. I can drop her a text or something." Akira reassures as he swipes to the messenger app.

* * *

Hey, can I just...hand your charm to your Homeroom teacher and you can pick it up tomorrow?<

>Oh. I didn't think of that.  
>Good idea, Senpai.  
>Guess I can head home now.  
>Sorry about my phone. Again.

Eh, whatever, Kouhai.<

* * *

"...you're calling her Kouhai now?" Morgana questions.

"She calls me Senpai all the time, it only makes sense now." Akira shrugs as he slides his phone into his pocket. "Now...she has homeroom in Classroom 3-B, right? I'll check there and then the faculty room for the teacher...you should get right in the bag now."

**Author's Note:**

> This one is more comedic than a rant. Although I still find everything about the awakening contrived and forced and getting to the palace. Not to mention this is the only time you've never needed a host for the palace to go to it which feels like it breaks lore.  
> Can't really say much else for this one other than it would have been funny if they couldn't determine where she was and never went to meet her because her phone is acting up that badly and thus she never gets her persona this way.


End file.
